herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaylee
Kaylee is the deuteragonist of the 2002 comedy film, Big Fat Liar. She is portrayed by Amanda Bynes. Biography Kaylee is first seen in Jason's English class as Jason tries to make his way to English. Kaylee informs Jason that he is going to get caught after Jason lies to his teacher about the essay before Jason eventually gets caught red-handed for lying. After Jason finishes his paper which is based on all of the lies throughout his life and accidentally left his paper behind in the hands of a villainous Hollywood producer named Marty Wolf, who turns his paper into a film called Big Fat Liar, she and Jason saw a teaser trailer of the film, in which Wolf has plagiarized Jason's paper. Jason shows up at Kaylee's house to tell Kaylee that he tried to tell his parents the truth, but they didn't listen to him. So she and Jason had to go to Los Angeles to confront Wolf for stealing Jason's paper and story idea. Kaylee decides to help Jason sneak into Wolf's office after Jason begged Kaylee to help him out as Kaylee prank calls' Wolf's secretary into thinking that her dog is in trouble. After Wolf destroys Jason's paper instead of calling Jason's parents about the theft, she and Jason decided to get revenge of Wolf such as turning Wolf's swimming pool with blue dye to make Wolf's skin turn blue, mixing Wolf's shampoo with orange dye to turn Wolf's hair, orange as well as giving him the wrong address to see his boss, Marcus Duncan and ends up getting beaten up at a kid's birthday party and rearranging the controls of Wolf's car with the help of Wolf's limo driver and former actor, Frank Jackson as a punishment for Wolf with Jason giving Wolf one phone call to his dad if Wolf wants to end this. She and Jason also made a deal with Wolf that if Wolf wants to call Jason's dad, he will confess. Unfortunately, Wolf instead betrays Jason and Kaylee, by calling security to have Jason and Kaylee sent home for good instead of confessing to Jason's parents about the theft. Jason is ready to give up and Kaylee tells Jason that he can't give up while packing up. Fortunately, Wolf's assistant, Monty Kirkham, who has grown tired of Wolf's abuse, decides to help Jason and Kaylee to stop Wolf from filming. Kaylee allows Wolf's employees to make Wolf late, much to Wolf's dismay. After Wolf arrives at the studio, Jason shows up and reveals to Wolf that he has his favorite toy, Mr. Funnybones as Wolf begins to chase Jason around the studio. After Wolf is able to catch his toy and taunts Jason, Wolf confesses that he has stole Jason's paper and turned it into a film and believes that no one has heard it. However, Wolf discovers that Kaylee, Jason's parents, Frank, Mr. Duncan, Monty and everybody has heard the confession as Wolf realizes that his confession is caught by 14 different camera angles, exposing him of his true colors. Mr. Duncan fires Wolf for his deception and dishonesty, by telling that this is the end of the line for him. Jason escapes from an enraged Wolf and regains his parents' trust after Jason's parents discover that Jason was actually telling the truth as Kaylee becomes happy that Jason had come clean and the production of Big Fat Liar continues on forward with Frank Jackson as the lead character after being rehired by Mr. Duncan. By the end of the film, the film, Big Fat Liar is released in theaters as became an instant hit with Jason being credited the original writer of the story as Kaylee, Jason's parents and Jason and Kaylee's teacher are proud of Jason. Trivia *Lindsay Lohan was originally cast as Kaylee, but she decided to drop out before Amanda Bynes was cast. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love